The Consequences of Ignorance
by Werewolfhunter16
Summary: When you have a former enemy as an ally make damn sure they won't stab you in the back. Follow the adventure of sixteen year old Skye Fox, a fox wrapped up in things no one should be wrapped up in. World conquest, evil masterminds, time travel, and to top it all off she has family issues to deal with. Especially when she wants to meet her father.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here it is, this has been floating around in my head for a while now and I want to make it something bigger. Enjoy!

You know those people who say, in times of tragedy and disaster, that their very life was destroyed by something? War, famine, drought, these may be a few of those situations where people say their life was ruined. Not me though, when I was born, instead of being told stories of when the world was destroyed and living in a super happy and perfect world, I grew up in an already destroyed world and am told stories of when the world used to be perfect. So I can't relate to those kinds of people.

Just so the rest of you know my name is Skye, don't know my last name because my mother doesn't, oh well it hasn't stopped me from doing anything. My mother's name is Fiona Fox, really clever name if you ask me, and as far as her and I go in looks, everyone I know has told me I'm just a teenage version of my mother. My father…I don't know my father, but I'll touch on that later.

I live in what's left of the once extremely powerful resistance force led by, well this is what my mom calls him anyway, Tails. His real name is Miles Prower, but when he found my mother and I wondering and avoiding any towns even rumored to be involved with that evil motherfucker Miles, it was nice to see a friendly face that didn't try and mug us or do something a little more drastic if you know what I mean.

Oh yeah almost forgot to mention that Tails and Miles are actually the same person but from different dimensions, confusing I know, but apparently there were a bunch more versions of him around in the resistance but Miles picked them off one by one. They got there because Miles fused all of the different dimensions into one or something. Now those two are all that's left of them, while I really dislike Tails, when he rescued me and my mom, he became the closest thing to a father that I ever had.

You won't catch me ever calling him that though, but he had called me his daughter when talking to my mother a few times. Apparently my mother and Tails go back a long ways and that's why he saved us in the first place, I was just happy with a roof over my head and food everyday…well mostly every day.

Oh got off topic for a moment there, where was I…oh that's right, I was on how Tails's resistance started losing power against Miles's armies and shit. Well apparently Miles and Tails were born with crazy ass powers, he called them chaos powers, and it let them do all kinds of crazy shit like shooting laser spears from their hands to warping across any distance nearly instantly, he could even heal damn near anything. But something happened two or three years after he brought us here.

What happened was apparently a huge attack on Miles's castle was blown because this green hedgehog bastard had sold the info to one of Miles's spies. I don't know exactly what happened but whatever did happen absolutely messed Tails up. He came back all bloody and broken, I mean seriously broken because I could see a lot of bones sticking through his body, even his massive army was beaten to the point we still are suffering from it. To this day he can't use his fancy powers anymore.

"Skye what are you doing with my audio recorder?" The sudden light that flooded the room along with its accompanying question threw the poor unsuspecting fox sitting at the table for such a shock she fell backwards out of her chair and onto the hard unforgiving floor.

"N-Nothing!" Was the hastened response from Skye as she quickly deleted whatever she had just recently recorded.

Fiona said nothing before she let a small smile form on her face and chuckling slightly. "I guess you can use next time if you ask me first. But what was it you were talking about into that thing?" She finished while walking through her door and shutting it behind her.

"Like I said, nothing. Nothing at all." Skye said, tossing the audio recorder onto the table lightly and putting on a largely fake smile in hopes of fooling her mother.

"Someone is hiding something…and I want to know what. So is she going to tell me or am I going to have to get the information out of her by different 'methods'?" If there was one thing Fiona was good at, it had to be getting information out of people. It was her job after all, a fact Skye unfortunately knew well.

"I, uh, didn't say anything, um…bad I guess? I didn't say anything about anybody." Under Fiona's unchanging stare it was clear she wasn't satisfied with her answer.

"You don't believe me do you?"

"Not a bit."

"All right fine, you win. I was…recording the first drafts of my biography for once I become famous for killing Miles and saving the whole world." Of the many reactions she expected, her mother's disapproving frown started to show. Just like the time she tried to watch one of her 'information' sessions.

"You're far too young to be thinking like that young lady-"

"But mom! I'm sixteen! I'm old-"

"Stop right there, I know its corny but when I was your age I ran off with some green hedgehog punk and you know the first thing he did when he got back?"

When Skye shook her head no Fiona continued.

"He nearly beat some poor beggar to death because he passed out on his shoes! A few months later and I found out he killed some prostitute for the same thing!" She stopped to collect her thoughts and calm down. When she relaxed, she knelt down to Skye's level and place a hand on her shoulder.

"The point is Skye, even though we live in a world like this, with murder and death at every turn. You haven't been exposed to it yet…" She hugged her tightly before continuing.

"…and I don't want you exposed to something as awful as anything I went through when I was your age. Did I ever tell you the story of why I left the freedom fighters in the first place?" When she pulled away she could see Skye nod.

"Good that saves a lot of time, I went back to them about six years later with, surprisingly, Miles's help and I met them again. They didn't trust me at first but eventually they let me have my position back as a medic and assistant engineer." Skye held up a hand to stop her mother's ramblings.

"Mom is there a point to all this?"

"Yes there is, I'm getting to it. Well to save you nightmares after a few years back with my friends…I left again. I couldn't come to terms with everything I'd done even with your father's support. Long story short is I know I have told you next to nothing about your father but I should at least tell you that even though he doesn't know you were born from him, I know he would love you as much as I do. I snapped under my own fears and left again even though there were none." When Fiona stopped talking it was obvious that she was on the verge of tears, but for the sake of her daughter and her own pride she wouldn't let them flow.

"So it's your fault I don't have a father…" Skye said dangerously even and flat.

"Yes, I noticed that you have been asking about him a lot lately so I thought I would tell you why he isn't here, by the time I was halfway across the world I learned you were about to show up soon."

"I've always respected you mom, you know I've always loved you to death, so why did you leave dad in the first place? You said everything was perfect. So why? Why ruin me having a perfectly good family to grow up with? Because of some stupid fears you made up in your head? Why?"

"I'm sorry Skye…I can't answer that question anymore…but if it means anything he is alive."

"You can't just tell me he is alive and expect me to be happy about it, not after sixteen years. If I ever actually meet my father…I don't know what I would do."

Fiona's attempt to hold back her tears was holding until Skye violently pulled her body away from hers and walked away from her into her own room. Then they began to flow silently until she got up and went to her own room.

"I can't ever fix what I did…please forgive me Skye…"

Several hours later woken up by her mother's frantic voice, Skye rolled out of bed lazily and was still asleep until she hit the floor. "What's that noise?"

"Skye! This is no time for fucking around, get up because Miles is on his way here! Right now!" Fiona's panic ridden voice spewed forth almost too quick for Skye to recognize the words her mother spoke. But when she did all grogginess flew out of her.

"You better be joking." She said begging her mother with her eyes for her to be playing a cruel trick and that the sirens screaming in every room of their living quarters, luckily for her she always slept in her clothing she would wear the next day so she was dressed and in the living room area quickly enough that she caught Tails just beginning to open the door to their living quarters.

"Fiona, Skye, both of you follow me now!" The commanding tone of his voice reminded her why Tails actually was the commander of this place. A few minutes of rushed gestures and a couple of explosions later they both found themselves inside of Tails's lab.

"Hey I can't hear anything out there, is this place soundproof?" The glares from Fiona and Tails had shut her up and stopped her from asking anymore questions.

"Now I know there isn't a lot of time to explain what you two are in here for but just bear with me. To keep a very complicated story short, you're both going back in time to help my younger self kill Miles before he fused all of the dimensions into one. Here put these on." Tails finished while handing both Skye and Fiona some kind of watches.

"What are these Tails?" Fiona asked while inspecting the watch he had given her.

"It's a time watch, creative name I know, they keep you from erasing yourself from the time line. Confusing I know." Tails explained.

Skye was about to ask another question but a body flying through what used to be the entrance in Tails's lab stopped her because actually smashed into her taking it with her on its painful course to the opposite wall.

"Oww…my head. What hit me?" She answered her own question when she looked down and saw a semi-conscious blue hedgehog.

"Sorry…about that." He said while slowly climbing his way back onto his feet and speeding out the door.

"Skye! Are you all right?" Fiona said while rushing to her daughter's side.

"Yeah…I think so. Who hit me?" Skye asked still dazed.

"That was Sonic, and the only person who could knock him through a wall is very close." Tails said pausing from his job to turn on the time machine to see if Skye was unhurt.

There! It's on, you two go through quickly!" Tails said as a large golden ring burst into sight filled with an entire range of different images flashing buy too quickly for the eye to register making it a large blur.

"Can you walk Skye?" Fiona asked.

"Yeah mom I'm fine now." Skye proved her point when she got up on her own only to stumble into her mother's waiting arms.

"Okay, maybe not."

"It's fine, I got you." With Fiona's assistance both of them were able to reach the ring.

"Good, the date has already been preset. You'll be somewhere in Mobius Prime, hopefully you're in Nicole's scanning range when you get there. Good luck you two."

"Um Tails?"

"What is it Skye? You guys gotta go now-" He was interrupted suddenly when Skye reached out and gave him the most affectionate embrace she could muster.

"What's this for?" He said greatly surprised from her sudden show of affection. Still, he couldn't stop himself from returning the hug. Even though he was fairly sure of her reason behind it.

"I'm never going to see you again am I?" He didn't need to see her face to know she was crying.

"No, not necessarily. You'll see my younger self." Tails said in an effort to calm the vixen down.

"You know what I mean." Skye said while she pulled her face out of his chest.

"Yes…I'm sorry."

"Wait a minute, can't you come with us?"

"No I can't Skye, I don't have another time watch. Otherwise I would go. I really am sorry." He drew her in for one last embrace, the last one she would ever feel from him. Fiona could only watch, with tears threatening to spill from her eyes, as her daughter's life was falling apart.

"Isn't this such a touching scene, Mind if I destroy it?" Skye could feel Tails's entire body tense at the sound of the voice, the tense was quickly followed by her being nearly thrown back to Fiona's arms, who began moving towards the floating ring.

"Ah, ah, ah. Don't move a step closer to that ring and I will let you both live after this, but get any closer and I will kill the both of you in a terrible, terrible public execution." Miles then erupted into a large fit of deranged mad giggles as he dropped the blue hedgehog he was carrying in his hand to the ground. If it wasn't for his grunt of pain when he hit the aforementioned ground, one would think he was dead.

"What are you here for?" Tails said already knowing the answer.

"Oh, just because this is pretty much the last batch of your once, I'll admit formidable, army. I must give credit where it is due though, I was under the illusion you were actually dead all those years ago when we fought and I utterly crushed your forces and you on the same day. Hey, you two! What did I just say?" Skye and Fiona had begun taking baby steps towards the ring but apparently Miles had seen them move.

"You know Tails? What I really find funny is how you thought I didn't know about this. Why do you think I decided to wipe out what's left of your pathetic friends, look outside." When he finished, Miles raised his hand and shot a powerful enough spear that it blew a large viewable hole in the wall that made clear exactly what was happening on the battlefield.

Fiona covered Skye's eyes with her hands and for once she didn't want to see through them. Tails however was unable to look away.

"Come here and watch." Miles said in a much more subdued tone of voice, almost regretful. Tails was unwilling to anger Miles and out Fiona and Skye in danger and obeyed Miles's suggestion.

Tails felt Miles place his hand on his shoulder before he felt him speaking. "I can end this bloodshed with a few words, but you have to surrender first. Of course you'll die but no one else will, and to ensure your cooperation…" Miles then snapped his fingers and a green blur flew past him and right behind both Skye and Fiona.

"Yo babe! Long time no see! Oh…who is this here?" He seemed to take a pleasure in tormenting both of the females.

"If you touch her-" Fiona began but was cut short by a hand closing around her windpipe, until a well-placed knee to the balls, courtesy of Skye, quickly fixed. It was followed by an immediate kick to his head. Unfortunately for them it did next to the anarchy fueled hedgehog.

"So you think kicking me in the balls is funny! I'll show you funny…"

"Scourge stop there, I need them alive as bargaining tools. Besides, you're completely out of there league." Miles said, stopping Scourge's murdering spree before it started.

"Hmph." The now identified Scourge, puffed as he pouted, crossing his arms to vent his frustrations on something in his head.

"Now back to business, you see all those people dying out there? I don't care how many of my bots are destroyed, I can always make more, but you on the other hand have a much stronger and caring relationship with living beings. You care more about their lives than your own, and that is why you lost to me that day." He handed Tails a communication device that allowed him to order his bots around, it was the shape of an earpiece, no doubt it would fit perfectly.

"Tune that to your frequency and give them the surrender order or talk for a while, I like seeing people suffer, so either is fine by me." Miles let out a small chuckle when he got an attempt to be an intimidating growl let out by Tails.

Regardless he placed the device into his ear and heard the voice of his self-appointed field general, Antoine D' Coolette.

"Who iz this? How do you know zis channel?" His voice said, thick in his own native accent, only audible to Tails's ears.

"Antoine relax, it's just me."

"Oh Tails! Good to hear that you are all right, I presume you are evacuating e-hold on a moment." The sound of metal slicing through metal gave a clear image of what had happened through the device.

"All right, I am good, as you say. I don't have much time to talk monsieur Tails." After all the years he had known him Antoine had never called Tails his commanding officer, something he was fairly happy about.

"It's fine, I just need your opinion on something."

"What iz it?"

"If you had the choice of fighting to the death to protect your ideals and everything you hold dear, or rolling over and accepting what is wrong…what would you take?"

"Tails why do you ask me such-"

"Just tell me."

"Whichever option I wouldn't hate myself for ze next morning. But I suppose my answer may change depending on ze circumstances…what are you asking me to do?"

"I'm not asking you to anything."

"No, I guess you aren't. But you might as well be, what is going on up there?"

"Nothing is going on, but too answer your question from earlier, yes everyone has been evacuated. All but two."

"Who are ze? Where are ze?"

"Up here with me…and Miles."

"Sacre bleu! I'm sending troops up there-"

"Don't bother, I won't need them soon enough anyway. That and you look spread enough as it is."

"You can't expect me to-dammit one moment!" More metal on metal sound was heard through the earpiece.

"You can't expect me not to do anything!"

"Relax, at the end of this day Mils will no longer be a problem. Make sure every single troop knows that." Tails then crushed the earpiece with his hand and threw it at Miles's feet.

"A bold proclamation. Can you back it up without sending those two back in time though?" Miles said through a wicked grin on his face.

"Even with our shared brilliance, you forgot to take into account something."

"Impossible."

"Sheer idiocy." Following his words a ferociously loud battle cry from every member of Tails's army was heard and it was clear almost immediately which side had begun to take the advantage.

"Well, that certainly-oof!" Miles was cut short by Tails fist punching him in his gut, followed by a quick kick to the side of his head that sent him rolling into a nearby table.

Dazed he attempted to get up only to have his the back of his head grabbed and smashed into a monitor screen that unfortunately was off. When he pulled his head out of the monitor, his face was fairly cut up with a good amount of blood coming from his wounds.

"Enough!" Miles said in frustration before he blasted Tails away with one of his spears.

With his moment of reprieve Miles was able to get his bearings and immediately his vision swam red with anger. "Sheer idiocy is correct! Scourge, kill both of them and help me with him…Scourge?" When his eyes lingered on the, profusely bleeding, form of Scourge had shown him that he was now dead courtesy of a blue hedgehog with a large grin on his face.

"Oh that's right, I never sealed your powers did I?" Miles said in small disbelief at his lack of foresight.

"Nope." While he may have aged, Sonic never lost his cocksure attitude even though earlier he was on death's doorstep. Being able to heal from mortal wounds was an awesome perk to have.

"Go now you two! It's your last chance to go back to the past!" After Tails's words they no longer needed anymore encouragement and with one last glance to Tails they were through the ring, never to be seen in this timeline ever again.

"Now what do we do Tails?" Sonic asked while helping his friend to his feet.

"I don't know, but I don't want to die knowing he isn't dead yet." He responded.

"You were right, I didn't account for you being so idiotic. But there was a reason I fused the dimensions together and I think it's time you found out why."

**Sixteen Years Earlier**

In a forest densely populated by trees, wildlife, and other peaceful life forms were sent running for the hills as their normally predictable lives were shocked stupid as a large gold ring appeared apparently from nowhere. Out of it stepped two red foxes, one known as Fiona, and the other Skye.

"Where are we mom?"

"I don't know Skye, but wherever it is, it's better than where we were."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Let's get this story going strong! Leave any thoughts you got in a review, critiques, praise or constructive criticism I don't care. Just no flames though, I may come down with a sudden case of uncontrollable giggles. While the first chapter set up something fairly seriously toned, I want this to be more approachable to people, more light-hearted I guess. Enjoy!

"So now what do we do? We're lost!" Skye said while pushing away branch after monotonous branch, her feet began aching ages ago and she was dying to take a break. They had been trekking through the woods for over an hour since they got back to the past.

"Quit your whining honey, I know these woods like the back of my-" Fiona was cut short because of a large pothole, hidden by a few sticks and leaves, made her fall down an unseen cliff side. Fortunately it was just a large hill she rolled down on, followed by loud cursing shouting.

By the time she stopped rolling Skye was heard laughing loudly at her mother's predicament.

"Yeah yeah, real funny. Just get down here." Fiona said dusting herself off until she found a small amount of blood on her hands.

"You *snicker* all right mom?" Skye said having trouble keeping her laughs under control.

"Dammit, yeah I'm fine. Let's just keep moving." While Fiona was attempting to appear angry at being laughed at, she wasn't actually angry because Skye was able to forget their small argument about her father however short-lived that thought would be.

"Hey mom, does anyone live in that place there?" She was pointing to a small building that looked recently repaired, and looked like it couldn't house more than two people.

"Well looks like I'm lucky after all. That's where Tails…used to live." Even mentioning his name brought unwanted emotions to the forefront of their minds.

"Let's forget those bad memories, and just try to make new ones all right?" Fiona said attempting to cheer up her depressed daughter.

"Yeah, I just guess I kinda regret not telling Tails…never mind."

"Tell Tails what?"

"Can I just keep this to myself?" She got up and began walking to the small home, followed by Fiona sighing and jogging to catch up to her. When they reached the front door two voices were heard inside, laughing and happily chatting to one another.

"Oh hey, I think today is actually Tails's-" Skye was unwilling to let her mother and opened the door to the home and saw Tails himself being lightly pinned down and almost being force fed a piece of cake by what was obviously the younger version of Fiona.

Who had begun making out with him, and she had to watch as the two began to go farther in their act of passion.

"Oh god…I regret opening the door!" Skye said as she rushed back out the door to vomit behind a nearby trashcan. Her commotion had got their attention.

"-Birthday, man that was a day…" Fiona finished, her sentence trailing off as fond memories oof her past made themselves known.

"Excuse me but who the hell are you and why are you in my house?"

After a lengthy explanation, many questions, and some Alka-Seltzer Tails and Fiona were brought up to speed on the situation.

"Do you expect me to believe you two are time travelers? I've messed around with the idea of time travel and it isn't possible. Besides, if something bad was going to happen some kind of enemy would still be around. There are none." Tails said with his arms crossed to prove his point.

"So you don't believe us?" Skye said confused to why they wouldn't believe their story.

"Because all our problems are dealt with. Eggman is powerless, Scourge and his stupid gang are dealt with, and Miles has a truce with us, there is no one left that can harm anyone on such a large scale as your saying." Tails explained

"Now if that's everything, I'll be calling Nicole and having you mentally checked and-"

"Just stop, shut the fuck up look at me and my mom. Then look at my younger mom and tell me we aren't related. Take a blood test or something, you two are the only hope we have left. If you don't believe us then no one will and millions will die needlessly. I've known you all my life and no matter who it was you saved anybody you could. Do you really want that much innocent blood on your hands?" Manipulation was something she thought would come in handy one day, it's nice to be right.

"Don't put that kind of burden on me kid, you don't know anything-"

"The hell I don't! I've lived in that shit for sixteen fucking years! If I didn't know the stories of people living in constant fear that their next breath or their next day could be their last when it came to Eggman, then I would have told you what it feels like to wake up like that. But I won't, just take my fucking blood, her blood and compare them to her blood!"

"Fine, then get out."

"Tails you can't possibly be believing them, sure they both look like me but they can't be me. You said it yourself, time travel is impossible." Fiona spoke up for the first time since the argument had started.

"I know, but they've insulted me Fi. They want this damn test so bad they'll have it. Hold out your hands." He said prodding each of their individual fingers with a separate needle filled with very small amounts of their blood and placed the samples under a microscope.

Several tense minutes went by in silence with Tails only occasionally messing with the levers in his microscope.

"Fiona is there…something you haven't told me?"

"What do you mean?" She asked somewhat surprised at being accused of hiding something.

"This actually proved everything they said it would. Fiona according to this you're pregnant."

"What?"

"Yeah, can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Tails asked, motioning to another room out of their sight.

"Sure. We'll be right back you two, in the meantime make yourselves at home." After a moment their voices were drowned out by the walls.

"Mom, do you mind not telling me why my father was Tails all this time?" Skye said, with arms crossed pressing herself into the couch as much as possible. Scowling and puffing a lock of her hair out of her face.

"Well, Miles can't hurt us anymore." Fiona simply responded.

"That's it?"

"Yeah, I didn't tell you because for every person that supported us there were ten who would of sold that info to Miles in a heartbeat. You don't know the extent of Miles's cruelty, he would of used you against me and your father and your father and I against you. It was too risky." Fiona explained, placing a comforting hand on her daughter's shoulder.

She was silent for a moment, mulling over the new information presented to her. "Did he know? Did he know before we left?"

"I never directly told him, but I don't think it mattered to him. You know he almost always referred to you as 'daughter' rather than your name? He took pride in it, it made me feel proud about being your mother and I know he loved you."

"That's all? You could have just told me that! I wouldn't have said anything to anybody." Skye attempted to reason, though pointless with the object of their discussion sixteen years into the future.

"You don't know what Miles would have done to get at your father, I'm not sure why Miles is so bitter but he is. He was probably just born that way. Furthermore-" Fiona was cut off by a sudden wave of nausea and a splitting migraine, with it she brought her hand up in an attempt to ease the sudden fierce pain in her head.

"Mom? Are you all right?" Skye said worried about her mother's sudden pain. Was it something that happened when she fell down the hill?

"I'm…fine…honey. Just a…head…ache…" Fiona's sentence trailed off after she tried to stand, falling straight down to the floor almost like a ragdoll.

"Mom!" Skye shouted surprised at her mother's, usually healthy person, suddenly become sick with a headache and pass out.

Placing her fingers to her neck found Fiona to be still alive, but her heart was beating much faster than it should be. Slowly she was able to place Fiona's limp body onto the couch.

"Oh god, I never finished med training…TAILS!" Skye shouted.

There was a loud sound that resembled glass smashing into millions of small pieces, followed by a a loud curse with Tails opening the door himself and looking none too happy about being interrupted.

"What the hell is with all the shouting?" Tails said clearly frustrated.

Skye jumped to her feet and grabbed Tails by the hand dragging him over to the couch before explaining her reasons.

"It's mom! She got up and all of a sudden she started to get a really bad headache and then she passed out and I don't know what's wrong with her." She rambled until Tails silenced her with a wave of his hand.

"A headache huh? You guys are from the future and are trying to change the future and that may have…hmm." Tails trailed off when he started thinking to himself while going upstairs and rummaging about for something she didn't know, returning a few minutes after with two small stickers with wires running to a display screen he was currently holding.

Placing the two stickers to Fiona's temples and the display screen lit up showing information and numbers foreign to Skye. But to Tails those numbers and letters showed something shocking.

"Skye right? Well, I have really bad news. Fiona here is, god how do is say this, from interacting with her past self her brain is doing something really weird. I've never seen this happen before, her brain is completely rewiring itself with different memories, experiences, and god knows what else. I can't help her because I don't know if I _can_ help her. This doesn't look fatal, but if too much is changed your twos brain most likely will fry. Even if you weren't alive at this point in time, eventually you are going to influence something that correlates to your life and not just Fiona's here."

"Now that you mention it, I feel somewhat lightheaded after my younger mom found out she was pregnant. But I don't remember anything different happening to me."

"Then it's most likely something that happened in your infant stage of development. You won't remember anything that happens during that stage of your life but something happened that affected said development. So watch what shit you changing or you two will end up killing yourselves."

**Back With Future Tails**

Whatever Miles had done had made him a real force to be reckoned with. So much so that Tails and Sonic both had been rendered little more than living ragdolls, though Tails was receiving the more bitter end of the beating due to Sonic having been taken out of the equation a while ago from an abnormally large anarchy spear, flying thorough computers, monitors, and all manner of technologies that would take ages to rebuild.

Slowly rising his broken body, Tails quickly rolled out of the way of a large rock only to be kicked up into the air and into the waiting hands of Miles, that were just aching to be wrapped around his throat, and began choking him.

"You will be the last example." Tails was then thrown out of the building onto the battlefield where his resistance were winning, landing back first hearing several different bones break under the force of the fall. Climbing to his feet, he was sent back into the ground from another body landing on him making him cough up blood from more broken bones.

"Your pitiful resistance may be winning this battle, but you know I won the war long ago." A severe kick to the ribs had Tails let out a short yell of pain.

"But how far can they go without you? What do you think they would do if your execution was seen by every person on the planet, including them? No doubt someone would try and do something to stop it, but I'll just kill them along with you, well to be more precise, once I torture the information out of you on how to work that blasted time machine, then I'll kill you. What's so funny?"

Even though, in obvious pain, he had been thoroughly beaten a small chuckle had escaped Tails's lips at Miles's words. "Just the fact that you think I'll tell you how to go and kill two of my most precious people. I'd rather eat cyanide before telling you that information." He said laughing between his pain.

"Regardless you're coming with me. I have a good solid week until my time runs out and by then if I haven't got the info out of you then I'll have come up with a plan B by some point." With one last kick to Tails's head he was out like a light. Placing him on his shoulders Miles was ready to depart until a hand wrapped around his ankle had stopped him.

"Why won't you just die? Why won't any of you just die?" Miles said, sighing while dragging his hand down his face.

"Don't go yet…I'm not finished with you yet…" Sonic wheezed out through his gasps of pain, it was clear he was having issues with breathing despite his regenerative abilities.

"I think you have that backwards, if anything I'm not finished with _you_ yet." He spat back.

"But…just tell me why? You had control of your own dimension…why did you need ours and everyone else's?"

"The same reason anybody in my position does anything, for power. Pure unstoppable power, in other words, what I just wrecked yours and Tails's shit."

Alas the pain was too much for the cobalt hedgehog, because seconds after Sonic passed out from whatever pain he was in leaving him with only the image of his closest friend being dragged off to his, most likely, immediate death.

A/N: Slacked a little bit on this chapter but whatever, I got it done the way I wanted it to get done. Hope you enjoyed and can't wait for the next update, holidays are coming up though so it might be awhile. Family and all.


End file.
